powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Amazon Killer
is a Vader Clan field officer who came from space. Biography Amazon Killer is a servant of the Vader Clan, associating herself with Queen Hedrian, but making her name and trade in the deepest reaches of the galaxy. She was most well known prior to coming to Earth as an occasional partner of the outlaw Inazuma Ginga, both of whom worked together to raid and pillage various places throughout the Galactic Union; however tending to skirt and become captured by the as they betrayed one another on a constant basis. Eventually tiring of her partner's games, Amazon Killer left Inazuma Ginga behind and worked solo until she is summoned to Earth by Queen Hedrian upon the death of Zero-One, the leader of Black Magma's Zero Girls to become their new leader. Upon her arrival on Earth, Amazon Killer quickly makes a name for herself within Black Magma and against their enemies of the Guardians of World Peace, where her first scheme on action destroys the GWP's main base, forcing the team and squadron to retreat to a more secluded base for their own protection. She soon became fierce rivals with Takayuki Hiba, the new Vul Eagle whom she combatted with on a consistent basis while leading Black Magma's multiple schemes for the conquest of the planet or to satisfy the desires of her queen. With Amazon Killer around, the strength within Black Magma appeared to shift towards Hedrian away from actual leader, Führer Hell Saturn, and thus tended to force the organization into more trivial plans for her queen's desires than for planetary conquest. Eventually, Inazuma Ginga followed Amazon Killer to Earth in hopes of teaming up with her once again; however the commander knew of his traitorous nature and wanted nothing more to do with the space outlaw. But while she didn't want anything to do with him, Inazuma Ginga's eventual acceptance into Black Magma as well forced her to start following Queen Hedrian closely in using this to their advantage and secure a better position for them in the evil organization. The duo appear to sabotage the outlaw in an appearance of giving away secrets to the GWP regarding their plans to destroy a new satellite, leading to imprison him for their plans, but Amazon Killer is not without being blamed by Hell Saturn for the incident and ultimately has to destroy that satellite to prove she still had loyalty in the organization. With no choice and out of fear of Inazuma Ginga usurping her position within the group, the female warrior goes through and destroys the GWP satellite; but it isn't enough to ultimately prevent Hell Saturn from giving her command post to her former partner. Seeing as making sure that Queen Hedrian's ascension to Black Magma's leader was key to finally taking down Hell Saturn, she started to speak with Inazuma Ginga to work him into a mistrust of his new leader while her queen worked on making Hell Saturn more distrustful of the outlaw. This ultimately leads to Hell Saturn's death and Hedrian becoming the queen of the machine empire as intended. However, the taking over of the empire did not make things easier for Amazon Killer or her queen: Inazuma Ginga continued to plot for his own conquest by hoping to steal Sun Vulcan Robo to become his new super-weapon. Further, their own schemes become hindered by The Omnipotent God making itself known to Black Magma's remnants by reviving Hell Saturn as a living ghost and even messing with the Monger-maker to prevent them from using his technology for their own purposes. Ultimately, Queen Hedrian dies trying to both support and defy the Omnipotent God, leading Amazon Killer into the unlikely position of becoming Black Magma's new queen! As Queen, her first action involved the imprisonment of Misa Arashiyama, who had been summoned to Iron Claw Castle prior for Hedrian's ritual sacrifice and whom they saw as a valuable prisoner to deal with Sun Vulcan. When Sun Vulcan and Commander Arashiyama finally track down Iron Claw Castle's location at the North Pole, The Omnipotent God forces Amazon Killer to deal with them personally when they arrive at the base. Lead to a frozen battlefield within the castle, she tries to gain the assistance of the Zero Girls, who choose not to fight alongside her making her realize that the writing was on the wall. Giving her all, the space warrior fights Sun Vulcan in a tough battle, ultimately being defeated by the New Vulcan Ball but not being killed by it. Commending Sun Vulcan for their battle even as the Omnipotent God continues to force her to fight, she tells the team where The Omnipotent God may be found to be dealt with before she takes her own dagger and stabs herself, committing suicide so as to not be controlled by the Machine Empire any longer. For her bravery and combat, Sun Vulcan salutes Amazon Killer before continuing their battle in the castle. Amazon Killer is revived one final time by The Omnipotent God as a ghost within the Ice Room in order to torment Sun Vulcan into final surrender. After Black Magma's true leader is finally killed by Commander Arashiyama, her ghost disappears once again. Arsenal Amazon Killer can disguise herself as a human, teleport, jump high, and can use a throwing knife, a claymore, and a shield. Monger *'Great Octopus Monger' (オオダコモンガー, 23)- (Arms (8 of them), Flames (from one arm), Staff, Smoke Screen) Is brought to Sun Vulcan base. Attack the Sun Vulcan base from the inside. Two guards crack open his shell and freeze them. Attacks Misa by one of his arms but quickly stopped by Sun Vulcan and retreats. First true fight came right after then was quickly beaten by Sun Vulcan the grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Broke Sun Vulcan Shield. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *'Water Bug Monger' (タガメモンガー, 24)- (Staff) Attack Vul Eagle II on a boat, water, and on land then retreated. With help from Amazon Killer, Zero Girls, and Machineman put a tied up Vul Eagle II on a runaway boat with a bomb. The others came as previously thought and Amazon Killer, Zero Girls, Machineman, and Water Bug Monger played boat war on them. Grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *'Sea Snake Monger' (ウミヘビモンガー, 25)- (Throwing snakes, Sword, Acting like a snake) Attack Vul Eagle threw threw him off a cliff (later wash on the beach). Vul Shark and Vul Panther followed him into a cave then acted like a snake and slipped out and blew up the cave (later got out). He later attacked a girl who had a crush on Vul Eagle a was about to be taken twice before by Machineman. Sun Vulcan used Misa as live bait to draw out Sea Snake Monger but it was short lived Vul Eagle stopped him and attack back. Then moments later Amazon Killer, Zero Girls, and a few Machineman came with the girl to change the game but for a short time. Vul Panther and Vul Shark showed up. Grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *'Hungry Monger' (ハラペコモンガー 26)- (Gold Dust, Pepper Dust (Defense), Sword) Put Guld Dust in the water. The water was mixed in with rice during a picnic. Misa, Vul Panther, and a few kids ate the rice. Later spread Gold Dust on to an old guy meal. Later at a tennis court where a tennis champion was practicing tennis with someone with help from Amazon Killer. Threw dust in a ventilation system in which breathed in by a scientist. They could not stop eating. First fought Vul Panther then Vul Shark and Vul Eagle came and saved Vul Panther. Hungry Monger first spread Gold Dust and Pepper Dust. Then retreated from the fight. Part of Amazon Killer he was trying to have Misa, Vul Panther, guy, tennis champion, and the scientist to keep on eating uncontrolably in a castle. The plan was squashed by Vul Shark and Vul Eagle. Used Gold Dust to make Vul Panther think of eating and then turned into a trap for Vul Panther. Vul Shark and Vul Eagle crushed that chance. Grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *'Alien Monger' (27)- (Two Swords) (Fly) Born from a Bug that scared Queen. Attacked a married couple that turned them into werewolves for awhile. He was attacked by the cook at the restaurant, who had no powers) but set free by Misa. Attacked a play, where a group of kids and Misa was at ironically that were doing "Little Red Riding Hood". First time against Sun Vulcan he had help by one of the puppeteers as a werewolf. Then retreated from the fight. Tried to attack Misa but she had bug spray. The planned attack failed right away when Sun Vulcan saved Misa in which started the second fight with Sun Vulcan. Grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *'Crystal Monger' (28)- (Small crystal Monger, Disappearing and Reappearing, Staff, ) First showed up attack the guards at the Space Center. Sun Vulcan came and stopped them (Amazon Killer, Zero Girls) from taking control of the installation. Then retreated to repair wounds. Took control of the restaurant with a few Machineman. Went up a drain spout to attack through the water system of Sun Vulcan Base. Attack the Sun Vulcan Base via of the swimming pool and took Misa but Sun Vulcan had bright lights that stop him from taking Misa a hostage. The second fight with Sun Vulcan, Crystal Monger won the first round with Machineman. The second after Sun Vulcan used their sticks broke the invisibility act on the them after that Sun Vulcan won. Grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *Boxer Monger (45) *Mummy Monger (48) Notes *Although she is a Sun Vulcan villainess, her allegiance to the Vader Clan outside Queen Hedrian is strange due to her not being known prior or fighting against the Vader Clan's main rival, Denziman. **However, Hedrian at one point suggests that if Amazon Killer was on Earth during the time of Denziman, the situation involving Demon King Banriki that occurred would have turned out differently to the Vader Clan's advantage. Appearances Category:Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Category:Sentai Villains Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Vader Clan Category:Machine Empire Black Magma